Love Story By Len Kagamine
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Len yang populer menyukai seorang yang selalu dikucilkan karena dianggap aneh. Bagaimana kisah pendekatan Len dengan gadis ini?/One-shoot.


Author: Saya buat fic baru! :3

Len: Banyak yang numpuk 'tuh!

Author: Tenang, nanti saya update.

Miku: Kali ini pairingnya siapa?

Author: Pairing kesukaan author! RinLen! X3

Rin: Pada suka incest 'ya, author-author fandom ini… -.-

Author: _Maybe?Now, Rin please read a declamair!_

Rin: Oke, Vocaloid bukan punya author yang sedang sibuk tugas itu. Dan author yang sok bahasa inggris, padahal kalau ulangan Inggris ancur! Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media. Sekian!

Author: Kejamnya kau Rin… Baiklah, silahkan membaca…*pundung

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Seorang pemuda bersurai honey blode terlihat sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis dengan serius. Dengan sebuah senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya saat menatap gadis itu.

Len Kagamine, adalah nama pemuda honey blonde yang seminggu lalu baru merasakan 'cinta'. Ia terkenal karena fisiknya yang tampan dengan rambut honey blonde dan mata biru aquamarine miliknya. Ia memiliki segudang fansgirl. Tapi, hanya seorang gadis yang kurang pergaulan yang disukainya.

Seorang gadis yang dicintainya setelah menatap mata gadis itu saat tak sengaja bertabrakan. Gadis yang dijauhi karena dianggap aneh. Gadis yang dijauhi karena seorang otaku.

Len mengakui bahwa fisik gadis itu tak menarik. Sama sekali! Tapi, saat Len pertama kali menatap mata gadis itu tanpa kacamata yang dikenakan gadis itu, Len terdiam. Serasa masuk dalam birunya langit. Mata yang begitu indah. Len sangat ingin memilikinya…

KRIIIIING

Bunyi bel istirahat memecah lamunan Len tentang gadis itu. Len sendiri menjadi kesulitan melihat gadis-'nya' yang terhalang oleh fansgirl Len yang mengelilingi mejanya. Len tahu jelas, bahwa gadis itu membencinya.

Benci karena selalu membuat ribut kelas. Benci karena memiliki banyak teman. Benci karena selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Len tahu semua itu saat bertemu pandang dengannya.

'_I hate you! You know?' _ucapan gadis itu kembali terngiang di kepala Len. Ucapan gadis itu setelah Len tak sengaja menabraknya di lorong yang sepi…

**-xXx-**

**Flashback: On**

Mentari masih enggan menampakkan sinarnya. Langit masih gelap. Angin berhembus cukup kencang pagi ini. Tapi, itu tak menyulutkan semangat pemuda berambut honey blonde yang sedang meluncur dengan skateboard miliknya.

Ia begitu semangat menjalani hari ini, karena akan ada pengambilan nilai menyanyi hari ini. Menyanyi adalah kegemaran pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang bernama Len itu terus meluncur di jalan yang sepi. Hingga ia tiba di depan gerbang sekolahnya, ia terus meluncur. Melewati satu-persatu lorong di sekolah ternama itu. Tanpa ia sadari, bahwa di depannya ada seorang gadis yang membelakanginya sedang berjalan di jalur yang dilaluinya.

BRUUK

Len pun menabrak gadis itu, hingga keduanya jatuh terduduk di lantai. Buku yang dibawa gadis itu berserakan. Len yang hendak memarahi gadis itu, mengurungkan niatnya setelah menatap mata biru langit milik gadis di hadapannya.

Gadis itu dengan sigap menyusun kembali buku yang berserakan itu dan segera mengenakan kacamatanya yang sempat jatuh. Sementara Len masih terdiam dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Setelah selesai, gadis itu segera berdiri dan memandang Len dingin.

"_I hate you! You know?" _ucap gadis itu, dan segera pergi meninggalkan Len yang terdiam.

Dadanya terasa sesak mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut gadis itu. Len tahu gadis itu. Gadis yang dianggap aneh dan dijauhi semua orang, dialah Rin Akuno.

Len yang menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia hanya melamun segera berdiri dan mengangkat papan skateboard-nya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

**Flashback: Off**

Masih membekas di ingatan Len saat Rin Akuno menyanyi di depan kelas. Sayangnya, suasana kelas sangat ramai saat itu. Tapi, Len masih bisa mendengar suaranya. 'Kodoku no Hate' adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan Rin Akuno saat pengambilan nilai.

Suara yang lembut, namun tegas. Lagu yang pantas untuk seorang Rin yang merasa kesepian. Len ingin mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara yang mampu membuatnya melayang.

Mendengar suara Rin, Len memutuskan untuk menyanyikan lagu yang pantas untuknya saat itu, 'Servant of Evil' atau yang lebih dikenal 'Aku no Meshitsukai'. Len memilih lagu itu karena satu alasan. Karena Len ingin berbuat apapun asalkan gadis yang dicintainya tersenyum. Apapun itu caranya. Seperti sang Pelayan yang jahat, yang rela membunuh gadis yang dicintainya demi sang Putri. Lagu ciptaan Len setelah ia bertemu pandang dengan Rin di pagi itu.

Len tersenyum tipis saat mengingat hari itu. Tepat seminggu lalu, ia bertemu pandang dengan Rin. Dan jam setelah istirahat adalah jam Seni Budaya. Semoga saja praktek menyanyi lagi.

KRIIIING

Bel kembali berbunyi. Semua murid mulai berdatangan memenuhi kelas. Len kembali menatap gadis itu. Len yakin, kalau gadis itu makan siang di atap sekolah. Tahu darimana? Sejak seminggu yang lalu, Len telah menjadi stalkernya. Wajar jika Len tahu.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang memasuki kelas dengan anggun. Di belakangnya ada seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca dengan gaya twintail. Mereka adalah guru Seni Budaya dan asistennya. Len hanya diam.

Belum banyak siswa yang tahu kalau guru cantik mereka, Luka Megurine, adalah seorang 'yuri'. Mungkin hanya Len yang tahu. Len pernah memergoki Luka-sensei sedang mencium bibir Miku-sensei, asisten Luka-sensei di pojok perpustakaan. Len tak sengaja melihatnya saat sedang mengikuti Rin.

"Konnichiwa! Karena minggu lalu saya sudah mengambil nilai menyanyi solo kalian. Minggu depan, saya akan mengambil nilai duet. Karena itu, hari ini akan saya tentukan pasangan duet kalian." Ucapan Luka-sensei sukses membuat seluruh kelas riuh.

"Mikuo dengan Neru," ucap Miku-sensei menggantikan Luka-sensei yang sedang menilai tugas kelas lain. Kelas riuh saat mendengar pasangan pertama. Mikuo dan Neru yang katanya selalu bertengkar. Mikuo sendiri adalah adik Miku-sensei.

"Rinto dengan Lenka," lanjut Miku-sensei. Kelas makin riuh. Sudah banyak yang tahu kalau Rinto menyukai Lenka, tapi selalu menutupinya dengan sikap jahilnya pada Lenka.

"Teto dengan Ted," lanjut Miku-sensei. Kelas semakin riuh mendengar pasangan twincest ini.

"Len dengan Rin," ucap Miku-sensei yang membuat kelas terdiam. Len yang notabenenya idola berpasangan dengan seorang '_nerd_'? Kejadian yang langka. Tapi, Len menanggapinya dengan senyum senang.

Dan nama pasangan berikutnya hingga akhir tak Len dengarkan karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Pikirannya yang penuh dengan gadis itu, 'Rin Akuno'.

'Aku akan melakukan apapun. Agar kau mau menerimaku, Rin,' batin Len. Len sudah bertekad seperti itu setelah kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

**-xXx-**

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Seluruh murid dari tiap kelas segera memadati aula dan lorong sekolah yang sebelumnya lengang. Tapi, Len masih di kelas. Bersama dengan gadis pujaannya.

"Kau mau lagu apa?" tanya Rin dengan dingin. Tanpa tolehan dari kepalanya. Len sedikit kecewa melihat sikap Rin yang 'jauh' darinya.

"Kau saja yang pilih," jawab Len tenang. Bagi Len, berbicara dengan Rin saja sudah sangat senang.

"Karakuri Burst?" tanya Rin tanpa menoleh pada Len. Len terperajat saat mendengar lagu itu. Lagu tentang saudara yang saling membunuh.

"Ummm… Aku gak suka lagu itu. Boleh yang lain?" tanya Len. Ia tak mau menyanyikan lagu itu. Yang Len inginkan adalah lagu bernuansa romantis.

"Kau saja yang pilih. Nanti kau protes lagi!" ucap Rin ketus. Len memandang keluar jendela. Mencoba mencari lagu yang tepat untuk keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau 'Suki Kirai'?" tanya Len. Itu adalah lagu yang sangat Len kuasai. Dan lagu itu sangat cocok dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Lagu siapa?" tanya Rin lagi sembari memainkan laptop hitam yang dibawanya.

"Kagamine Twins dari Crypton Future Media," Jawab Len. Rin tak menjawab.

"Kapan latihan?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Kapan 'pun! Aku tak ada kerjaan 'kok!" jawab Len enteng.

Tanpa aba-aba, Rin segera membawa tasnya dan keluar kelas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata 'pun pada Len yang masih tersenyum tipis.

"Sebentar lagi, Oujo-sama. Kau pasti akan tersenyum senang dan menjadi milikku," gumam Len dengan senyum lembut.

**-xXx-**

Esoknya setelah pulang sekolah, Len dan Rin berlatih menyanyikan lagu itu. Sayangnya, Rin tak bisa menguasai nada lagu itu. Rin tak menghayati lagu itu. Berbeda dengan Len yang sangat menikmati dan semangat saat menyanyikan lagu itu.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk istirahat setelah puluhan kali latihan, namun hasilnya sama, Rin tak bisa menguasai nadanya.

"Kenapa kau mendekatiku?" tanya Rin spontan, dengan nada datar.

Len tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Itu sama saja menjebak dirinya. Jika menjawab jujur, kalau ia mendekati Rin karena ingin memiliki Rin, ia pasti akan dijauhi lagi oleh Rin. Jika berbohong, Rin mungkin tak akan tahu, tapi ia akan menyesal sendiri nantinya.

"Tak usah bohong. Aku tak akan marah," lanjut Rin datar. Len menatap wajah Rin dari samping. Terlihat manis dengan beberapa bulir keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Janji?"

"Um."

"Hah… Aku hanya ingin mendapatkanmu."

"Untuk taruhan?"

Len terperajat mendengar pertanyaan Rin. Taruhan? Taruhan apa?

"Berarti benar. Semua pria yang mendekatiku hanya untuk memenangkan sebuah taruhan."

"Hei, tu-"

"Tak usah mengelak, sudah 3 pria yang berusaha mendekatiku hanya untuk memenangkan taruhannya dengan temannya. Katakan saja pada temanmu, kalau kita sudah jadian. Dengan begitu kau akan menang. Iya 'kan?"

Len masih terdiam. Ingin rasanya mengelak dari ucapan Rin yang benar-benar salah. Tapi, Len tahu kalau luka di hati Rin terlalu besar untuk dipulihkan dengan cepat.

"Rin, aku serius."

"Tak ada yang mau serius menjalin hubungan denganku. Bahkan, orangtuaku 'pun membuangku karena menganggap aku pembawa sial. Hanya karena aku merupakan anak yang memiliki fisik seperti Rilianne dari kerajaan Lucifenia yang berdiri di Inggris ratusan tahun lalu. Apa salah memiliki fisik yang mirip dengan Rilianne sang Putri Jahat? Ha, mereka hanya bisa mengolok! HAHAHA~"

Penjelasan Rin benar-benar membuat Len terluka. Padahal, Len sendiri sangat mirip dengan Allen sang Pelayan Jahat yang sering diceritakan ibunya saat Len masih kecil. Setidaknya, Len mengambil nilai positif dari sikap Allen yang membantai negri Hijau.

'Karena aku melakukannya untuk saudariku yang kucintai.'

Nilai positif yang diambil Len dari cerita itu 'pun menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Apapun akan Len perbuat agar gadis yang dicintainya tersenyun senang.

"Rin, kau tak perlu menutupi kesedihanmu. Aku bisa menerimamu apa adanya…"

"Hah! _USO! _Semuanya hanya bohongan! Mana ada pria yang mau menerimaku?! Orang tuaku saja menolakku! HAHAHA~"

Mendengar Rin yang kembali tertawa dengan keras, ingin rasanya Len merengkuh Rin. Dan itu benar-benar dilakukan oleh tubuhnya. Len mendekap Rin dengan kuat. Membenamkan wajah Rin pada pundaknya agar Rin bisa menumpahkan segalanya.

"Rin, aku tahu penderitaanmu."

"_USO_! Tak ada yang peduli padaku! Jangan mengasihaniku!"

"Rin, kau tahu Allen Abbadonia? Si Pelayan Jahat?"

"Allen… Pelayan Rilianne?"

"Hmm… Dulu Ibuku selalu menceritakan cerita Allen. Dan Ibuku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki wajah sepertinya. Apa kau menyadarinya?"

"Sedikit. Aku tak tahu terlalu banyak mengenai Allen."

"Hei…Rin, aku tak pernah peduli dengan fisikmu. Dengan ucapan semua orang tentang dirimu. Kau adalah kau. Yang tahu siapa kau sebenarnya hanya dirimu. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua itu? Aku yakin kalau sebenarnya Rin cantik. Secantik Rilianne."

"Benarkah?"

"Yap, Rilianne memang kejam pada rakyat dan semua orang. Tetapi, ia menunjukkan sisi lembut dan ceria pada saudaranya, Allen."

Rin hanya diam didekapan Len. Mendengarkan cerita mengenai hancurnya kerajaan Lucifenia karena keegoisan sang Ratu dan sang Pelayan yang melakukan segalanya untuk sang Ratu. Entah mengapa, Rin merasa nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini, hangat.

"Rin, bagaimana kalau kita ganti lagu?"

"Kok? Kan' kau sendiri yang memilih lagu itu!"

Sepertinya cerita singkat Len membuat Rin ceria. Tak peduli meskipun Rin hanya ceria dihadapannnya seorang, yang terpenting, ia bisa melihat senyum Rin. Len terkekeh mendengar Rin yang sedikit marah, menurutnya lucu.

"Haha~ Kau bilang, kita mirip Allen dan Rilianne 'kan?"

"Yup! Memang kenapa?"

"Aku akan buat satu lagu untukmu."

"Kok untukku? Kan duet."

"Biar saja. Toh' kita masih satu cerita kan? Aku akan buat lagu mengenai Rilianne untukmu dan lagu tentang Allen yang sudah kubuat untukku. Bagaimana?"

"Apa Luka-sensei tak marah?"

"Tak akan. Percayakan padaku!"

Len mengucapkan itu dengan bangga. Ia memang sudah berencana untuk mengancam Luka-sensei jika ia tak boleh membawakan dua lagu. Mengancam tentang 'kelainan' dari senseinya itu.

"Apa tak merepotkan?"

"Tak akan, kalau untuk Oujo-sama, apapun akan aku lakukan!"

"Kau meniru Allen 'ya?"

"Hehehe~ Aku 'kan kembarannya!"

"Apanya yang kembaran! Allen kan udah meninggal di panggung eksekusi!"

"Setidaknya itu untuk menyelamatkan Oujo-sama 'kan?"

Ucapan Len yang tenang itu membuat Rin terdiam. Allen akan melakukan segala cara agar sang Saudari tersenyum senang.

"Setidaknya, hal itu yang akan aku lakukan untukmu, Rin."

"Hah?"

"Kaulah sang putri, akulah pelayanmu."

"Apaan 'sih!"

"Tapi, aku memang akan melakukan apapun 'kok! Yah… Setidaknya, aku ingin menjadi seperti Allen…"

"Maksudmu, mati dipenggal?"

"Kalau untuk Rin pasti akan kulakukan."

Ucapan Len sukses membuat Rin merona. Belum pernah ada yang mengatakan itu padanya. Tapi, Rin merasa nyaman.

"Rin, apa kau membenciku?"

"Sedikit. Aku iri karena kau mempunyai banyak teman dan selalu jadi pusat perhatian."

"Kau mau jadi pusat perhatian?"

"Kalau ada kesempatan, aku sangat ingin."

"Kalau begitu, saat tampil nanti, kau pakai gaun victorian yang cocok dengan _image_ Rilianne."

"Hee? Itu memalukan!"

"Tidak, aku juga akan menggunakan pakaian yang cocok dengan _image_ Allen."

"Baiklah…"

Menggunakan gaun di lingkuan sekolah tentu akan menjadi sorotan seluruh siswa. Tapi, minggu depan acara belajar-mengajar diliburkan. Diganti dengan acara pentas seni. Tentunya, kelas Len yang mengisi acara sekaligus pengambilan nilai. Jadi, pakai gaunpun diijinkan.

Setelah bercengkrama sebentar, Len mengantar Rin pulang. Yang membuat Rin aneh, sepanjang jalan Len yang memimpin di depan, tapi, darimana ia tahu rumah Rin? Padahal Rin tak menunjukkan arah!

Len 'kan stalker Rin. Yah, hanya sekedar mengingatkan.

**-xXx-**

Pagi yang cerah t'lah tiba. Murid SMP Voloid berlalu lalang dengan seragam bebas. Karena acara pentas seni hari ini akan segera dimulai!

Di belakang panggung, banyak anak kelas 9-2 yang sedang gugup untuk tampil. Gugup karena tampil dengan pasangan duet.

KRIIEET

Pintu belakang panggung terbuka, menunjukkan dua sosok berambut _honey blonde_. Yang satu menggunakan gaun dengan dominasi hitam-kuning. Yang satu lagi menggunakan pakaian ala bangsawan Victoria dengan dominasi kuning-putih.

Seluruh murid 9-2 segera menatap heran mereka berdua.

"Siapa gadis yang bersamamu, Len? Bukannya kau berpasangan dengan Akuno-san?" tanya Mikuo yang heran.

"Ini Rin. Memang kau kira siapa?" jawab Len polos.

"HEEE?!~~" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut murid kelas 9-2 lainnya.

Dan terjadilah acara minta tanda tangan antara siswa-siswa dengan Rin yang menjadi 'artis dadakan'.

Tak lama acara dimulai. Satu-persatu peserta masuk ke panggung untuk tampil sekaligus pengambilan nilai seni mereka. Hingga tiba saat Len dan Rin.

Semua penonton tercengang karena lampu panggung mati, dan kemudian muncul cahaya yang hanya menyinari Rin yang kemudian menyanyikan lagunya yang dibuatkan Len, 'Aku no Musume.'

Banyak penonton yang bertepuk tangan setelah Rin bernyanyi. Suara yang lembut dan tegas milik Rin disanjung oleh banyak guru.

Setelah Rin tampil, lampu panggung kembali padam sepenuhnya. Kali ini cahaya hanya menyinari Len yang siap bernyanyi. Menyanyikan kisahnya, 'Aku no Meshitsukai'.

Len menyanyikan dengan penghayatan, tak kalah dengan penghayatan Rin dilagunya. Di penghujung lagu, Rin ikut menyanyikan bagiannya. Ketika lagu itu selesai, seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Bahkan, Luka-sensei dan Miku-sensei ikut menangis saat mendengar suara Len dan Rin.

**-xXx-**

Kini, Len dan Rin sedang beristirahat di taman belakang sekolah. Damai dan sunyi. Suara semilir angin yang menerpa helaian rambut kedua anak manusia itu.

"Len, kau pikir…. kenapa Allen rela mati untuk Rilianne? Padahal, Rilianne sudah menyuruhnya untuk membunuh Michaela."

"Karena Allen lebih mencintai Rilianne dibandingkan cintanya pada Michaela."

"Masa? Kok yakin banget 'sih?"

"Karena aku merasakan hal yang sama selama 2 minggu terakhir."

"Sama siapa?"

"Sama Rilianne yang ada di sampingku!"

Rin terlonjak mendengar jawaban Len yang diluar dugaan. Len hanya tersenyum simpul saat mengatakan hal itu.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, meski nyawa taruhannya. Aku akan melakukan segala cara agar dapat melihat senyummu. Karena bagiku, kau yang paling penting untukku."

"E-eh?"

"Hehehehe~~ Rilianne kalau blushing lucu 'ya?"

"_URUSAI_!"

BRUUK

Rin jatuh menimpa Len saat hendak memukul Len. Mereka hanya saling diam dengan posisi itu. Perlahan wajah keduanya memerah.

Rin pun segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Len dengan gugup.

"_G-gomen_…"

"Tak apa."

Dan suasana kembali canggung. Rin masih sibuk menenangkan hatinya yang dag-dig-dug. Sementara Len hanya diam memikirkan langkah selanjutnya.

"Rin, _daisuki desu…_"

"E-EH?"

"Tolong jawab Rin."

Rin tak berkutik saat melihat pandangan Len yang serius. Rin menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan. Len tersenyum tipis, kemudian meraih dagu Rin dan mencium lembut bibirnya. Dan melepaskannya.

Rin benar-benar merona dan Len hanya tersenyum senang karena ia berhasil mendapat ciuman pertama Rin.

**Owari**

**A/N: **Pendek? Gaje? Typo? Tolong kritik dan saran. Flame pun saya terima. Ini hanya ide selingan saja 'kok! Kalau banyak yang review mungkin aku akan buat sequelnya! Riview please!


End file.
